This invention relates to rolling beach chairs that are adapted to roll on beach sand.
Graham in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,079 discloses a beach caddy that is a triangular trailer to which a beach chair may be attached to transport articles on the beach. The wheels are not part of the chair, but are attached to the trailer that can carry a chair. Since there are two wheels on either end, the caddy does not support much weight on loose beach sand, sinks into the sand and does not roll well.
Dominko in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,547 and Spurrier et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,592 both disclose a lounge chair with two separated wheels. However, when loaded with the full weight of a person, these wheels will sink into loose sand deeply enough to comtaminate the bearings. These wheels will not roll easily in loose beach sand when fully loaded with the full weight of a substantial adult.
Goad, Sr. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,220 discloses a jet-propelled floating chair that is supported by elongated floats and a buoyant roller that allows the chair to roll on dry land. The roller is specified to be made of foam plastic which is buoyant and which serves to roll the assembly over dry land. However, the foam roller will only support an empty chair on dry land. This foam roller is not a coating over a strong material and would be damaged and destroyed under the weight of a substantial adult seated in the chair and the foam would disintegrate upon rolling the chair with an adult human seated therein. Therefore, the chair is not designed for loaded use on beach sand.
Maturo, Jr. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,571, Hansen-Smith et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,608, Farrell in U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,089, Stenwall in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,128, Mazzarelli et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,993 and Kuchinsky, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,142 all describe beach chairs having rolling cylinders. However, none of the cylinders and wheels of the prior art have holes through the cylinder wall to improve traction and none are coated with a sound deadening, electrically insulating, and resilient coating. None of this prior art discloses a multi-roller chair having a curved tubular frame ergonomically designed.